


[ Sebastian Stan - Extended imagine ] - "Never Say Goodbye".

by A_Wolf



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: Imagine: Being a single mother, and your boyfriend, Sebastian, becoming a father figure to your daughter. Unfortunately, Sebastian screws up and you tell him to move out. Saying goodbye to your child is the hardest thing for him.





	

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

The child’s eyes went wide when she saw Sebastian carrying two travel bags as he walked out of their home.

Still in her school uniform, she got out of the car, ran towards him and when Sebastian saw her, his heart broke into a million pieces for he had been wanting to avoid this moment. He let go of the bags and ran to catch up with her, and their bodies collided right before they wrapped their arms tightly around each other.

The mother closed the car door and watched with a lump in her throat, feeling guilty somehow because she didn’t even need to explain it to her daughter. She already knew what was happening because, sadly, it wasn’t the first time. She had already seen her father go and never come back, and even when she had been too young at the time, it was one of those things that marked you forever and were engraved in your mind.

And now, Sebastian, her mother’s boyfriend, who had turned out to be almost the perfect replacement, was leaving too.

He lifted her with a slight grunt then put her down again and squatted down without letting go.

 _“Hey, Tigress”_ , he said trying to sound normal.

But the second she felt the child sob in his arms, his voice broke mid-sentence in his next words.

 _“No. Don’t cry. Everything will be fine”_ , he cooed, but the little girl only held tighter onto his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Sebastian’s blue eyes got watery, and he did everything in his power to fight the tears by swallowing the lump in his throat.

 _“Please don’t go”_ , the broken kid said.

Sebastian glared at the mother over the shoulder of her daughter, making sure she witnessed everything. He pulled away to look the child in the eye, reassuringly, and he even forced a smile for her as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

_“I have to, sweetheart. But i will call you in a few days, okay? We’ll talk to mommy and maybe we can do something next weekend, huh? Just you and me.”_

_“I have my dance recital on Friday”._

_“And i will be there, okay? Wouldn’t miss it for the world”._

_“You promise?”  
_

_“Cross my heart”,_ he murmured causing the child to show a weak smile.

 _“Candice, go inside”_ , the mother ordered.

Candice, hugged Sebastian once more and did as she was told. It was until she was gone, that he stood up straight, and scowled at his ex.

 _“Are you happy now? Is it worth it, seeing your daughter like this?”_ he challenged.  _“How can you do this to her?”_

She walked towards the front door and glanced back at Sebastian, shaking her head with an angry expression on her face.

_“I didn’t do this. You did”._

And without another word, she walked into her house leaving Sebastian behind.

He stayed there for several seconds, in silence, knowing that she was right. He had betrayed her, both of them, and there was no turning back.


End file.
